Books From Boxes
by Aveybby
Summary: A short Matt one shot, about even the scummiest of people finding love. Inspired by Maximo Park's Books From Boxes.


_You spent the evening unpacking books from boxes  
You passed me up so as not to break a promise  
Scattered polaroids and sprinkled words around your collar  
In the long run, you said you knew that this would happen_

She sighed softly, pushing her long light brown eye from her fair skinned face. Blue eyes that held many emotions refused to make contact with him. The soft thuds of her many many many books being placed into the massive bookcase echoed through the room like atom bombs. She sighed softly every now and then, and he grumbled nonsense trying to spark a conversation with the petite girl.

Biting her lip shuddering as tears that had been burning her eyes for hours began to fall from her tired eyes. A polaroid slid from an old book of two children, happy, laughing, playing. One, a little girl in a yellow sundress, her long brown hair held down her back in a braid. And a little boy with green eyes and messy red hair, goggles slipping off his forehead.

"Marnie" He whispered softly, it was obvious that he was hurt. He had been here since before nightfall helpping her unpack into her new apartment. Walking slowly over to her he pulled her to his chest in a weak hug. "I told you...I told you this would happen" He sighed, taking in the scent of her hair. It felt like home to him, but he couldn't Mello would never allow anything like this. Besides he had always hated Marnie, ever since they were youths at Wammy's he said she was a smart ass, always reading never acting.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Matt. But your words don't cushion the blow" She whispered through her silent tears, he was leaving her again to run off with that blond dolt. He could get killed! He surely would be killed! Matt was all that she had, She almost never left her home, and she stayed far from others.

"Marnie, please just stop worrying. I'll be fine I'll be back again I promise" He assured with a weak smile. Breaking away from her, as he left. Looking over his shoulder upon opening the door, "See ya Marnie" He spoke meekly.

Crumpling to the ground in sobs once the door was closed. He had promised her! He had sworn to her that as long as he was around that he would protect her. And Marnie would never say it but she knew why he was away so much, it was a loophole. If he wasn't around her, anything that happened wasn't his fault. She couldn't take this, her heart was far beyond breaking at this point.

_The pounding rain continued it's bleak fall  
And we decided just to write after all, after all,  
The pounding rain continued it's bleak fall  
And we decided just to write after all_

The skies were a muted gray, and rain fell from them. Tugging her sleeves down to cover her hands. Chewing on her lower lip in thought while the scraping of pen on paper filled the room. She was so determined to tell him how she felt, but that wasn't going so well being the shy little mouse that she was. So giving up on that pipe dream she decided to write him a letter.

Her eyes focused on the paper she sighed in a defeated manner, in over an hour the only thing that had made it's way onto the paper was '_Matt, you'_ nothing more nothing less. Sighing softly she closed her eyes, thinking of him.

"MARNIE!" He cried joyously, electing a shriek from the tiny woman. Her papers flew in the air. He laughed gleefully and helped her up, shoving him playfully she pouted.

"What do you want Matt?" She questioned bitterly quickly collecting her papers and holding the tightly to her chest.

"I-I just wanted to tell you Marnie, that Mello may be my partner in crime but you, Marta Corine you are the most important person to me" He muttered in a hurried voice. Clearing her throat softly, Marnie swiftly scribbled something onto a paper she held before enveloping her friend into a hug.

"Oh thank you Mail! You are the absolute best!" She grinned softly up at him. He laughed and pulled her closer into him.

After an hour he had to take his leave, Marnie had been sure to stuff the crumpled and folded paper with her writing on it into his pocket. Praying that he would read it, and come back for her.

_Two bodies in motion  
This is a matter of fact  
It wasn't built to last_

Gunshots echoed through the air, the thump of his body hitting the ground filled the cold night air. It was still, stale, filled with the grim air that only that night could really bring. Shot dead, he was lost to the world. Lost to her. Approaching his now dead body was two young police officers, bending down one picked up a beaten up piece of paper tinged with the red head's blood. This piece of paper had spilled from his pocket. In neat yet cramped words it read, '_I Love You_' so simply.

"Geez, even scum like him can get a girl" One muttered bitterly.

Sighing softly Marnie turned off her bedroom light and fell asleep still smiling softly from Matt's visit earlier that day, antsy to see him again sometime soon.


End file.
